cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Vos
Birthdate: ''40 BBY'' The Early Days; 30 BBY Born on the planet of Dantooine, as a young boy, he wanted to be an explorer like his father used to be on the moon on Dxun. One day he went near the remains of the Ruined Jedi Enclave near the north of his village. He first went to the door leading to the Sub-Enclave, when he entered the door the second door leading inside it locked with a message saying: "Whoever is seeing this message, keep away from this part of the Enclave, because I assure you, you'll be dead in no time by those--- *static*---. Keep away or die!" Knowing about some rumored creatures to be inside the Sub-enclave, he left and used the other path. He found an old door which unfortunately was damaged, then he went to the garden and saw a rope inside the fountain. When he pulled it a "damaged" door opened, releasing the screams of Jedi who died in the attack of the Dark Lord Malak. Running away in fear he came back to his village, seeing a robed man with his mother. He then was told he had potential in the Force and was taken by the Jedi. He first became Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas' apprentice, but later Sifo-Dyas died before the Clone Wars began. He went under the apprentice-ship of Plo Koon and several masters like Even Piell. His training was the same as the rest of the younglings. One of them was Morgan Katarn (Father of Kyle Katarn, Jedi Master on the Jedi Praexum of Yavin near 10 A.B.Y.) during his early times as a Jedi. Adventures as a Jedi. 26 BBY One of the many missions Randy recieved was to go with Morgan to check for pirate activity on the underground sections of Coruscant, since the guards there could easily be killed or bribed to say nothing happened by the pirates. They were scouting the area untill Morgan saw a guard let pass 2 Rodian pirates and then some minutes after 5 weequays. They knew there was something wrong and headed to check the area. Soon after they were stopped by the guard, claiming that no one could enter the restricted area. Randy told the guard how he and Morgan had seen him let a few pirates inside. Eventually Morgan used a mindtrick to convince the guard that he had gone for a drink and when he returned some pirates got in if anything happened. After both jedi entered they saw about 15 pirates hijacking the power system to leave the upper city "rich" people without power and the lower city and underground with all of it. 4 guards went outside to check if the guard had let anyone in, since Randy was still a padawan he controlled only basic powers like push, grab/hold in the air, pull and jump. Morgan had been taught more than him since he was about 19 years old. He ran behind the pirates silently and touched the ground, the pirates were then floating and he threw them into the walls knocking them out. They disguised themselves as the pirates but with masks. After reaching only 2 groups divided with 4 pirates patrolling around, the other 3 went to the consoles. 1 of the pirates noticed only 2 pirates, which were Randy and Morgan; He called for them to go and explain him where were the other 2 pirates that accompanied them. Randy said that they had gone for a drink and he said that he would kill them when they return. Randy used his 3rd mindtrick everas a jedi and made the guard tell the others to go near the broken compounds of toxic wastes because there could be an explosion or they could get infected. The guards went there while the 2nd patroll decided to go near the exit. The young jedis had enough time to stop the pirates inside the console room. The pirates inside the console room had set a few monitoring devices and had expected for Randy and Morgan to go in. Which they did; Randy and Morgan took out their sabers and started to deflect the pirates' blaster lasers attempting to send them straight back to them. Morgan was more skilled with the force and not the saber so he could deflect them but the lasers'd hit the walls while Randy being experienced more with the saber he deflected a few lasers back to the pirates hurting them, 2 fell unconcious and 1 accidentally fell backwards towards the generator and died. They then stopped the rest of the pirates. --Some time later as a Jedi, he was in a Jedi Squadron by the name of S.T.O.R.M and met with a guy who declared himself as "Awesomeness itself" which ofcourse was Darth Ryu, who was a prisoner during that time. Many events followed later. 'The Jedi Council. 23 BBY' He was given the honor to join the High Council after completing his Jedi Training in a most remarkable way. Even when he was given the chance to become a Jedi Knight without completing all the trials, he decided to prove himself and then fought in the 1st Battle of Geonosis. Later after the Clone Wars had begun, he took his Clone Squadron (364th Legion) as a Search and Rescue group after the Battle of Ryloth, helping the remaining prisoner Twi'leks escape. Sometime later he left the Jedi Council due to being brainwashed by Sith Lord Darth Xavak. Weeks after that he returned to the temple, but was only assigned the Jedi Council but without the prilivedge to have a Padawan due to him being considered a "Dangerous" Jedi by rumors; Some Padawan and Knights even thought he had lost it and didn't even want to get near him. By that time his eyes remained Yellow, showing if he was not a sith at all he still had the darkness inside him. Category:Member Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:Armageddon Battalion